This invention deals with sanitizing and the improvement of animal habitats wherein the animals are being kept by humans. More particularly this invention is concerned with sanitizing and improving animal habitats in a farming environment in order to provide more productive and healthful animals. In accordance with this invention a wide variety of different habitats can be sanitized and improved. The process of this invention comprises the application of trichloromelamine to the habitat environment which contains or will contain bacteria so as to achieve a specific but relatively low residual concentration of trichloromelamine. The trichloromelamine will sanitize and improve the habitat Further the invention is concerned with ammonia and odor control.
In the past trichloromelamine (hereinafter TCM) has been used extensively to sanitize floors, table tops, kitchens and kitchen utensils. This sanitization is usually effected by the spraying of a dilute solution of TCM on to surfaces to be treated or objects such as eating utensils, pots and pans etc. These objects may be likewise soaked in solutions of TCM. Further TCM has been used to kill bacteria on foods by the soaking of food in a solution of TCM such as the soaking of fresh vegetables in a solution of TCM. In these environments the concentration of TCM which can be used is carefully controlled by the E.P.A. and the Food and Drug Administration. This control will be discussed in detail herein below.
Soon after man decided to domesticate animals thousands of years ago, man decided that at least in some circumstances it was desirable to keep domesticated animals in a defined space i.e. keeping fowl in a chicken house or cows in a barn. This keeping of domesticated animals in a defined space resulted in the contamination of the space with fecal matter and urine. This concentration of fecal matter and urine in a confined space results in the space being contaminated with unacceptable levels of bacteria. This bacteria often resulted in the contained animals becoming diseased.
Further this concentration of fecal matter and urine often results in the contamination of the defined space with unhealthy levels of ammonia such that the productivity or health of the contained animal was adversely affected. This fecal matter and urine results in odors which cause troublesome environmental problems.
In modern times the need to provide animals in a habitat with a temperature desirable environment has been recognized. The control of the temperature in animals habitats uses significant energy.
In many cases this energy use is increased when the space in which the animals are confined is vented in order to remove undesirable ammonia. That is as the atmosphere in the habitat is vented new air must be heated or cooled in order to achieve the desired temperature. This process results in increased energy use.
In view of the above points there is a need for a process which will sanitize animal habitats, minimize future ammonia creation, prevent odors and save energy.
In the prior art animal habitats have been treated with aluminum sulfate however these treatments have failed to solve the problems discussed above.
The sanitization and control of habitats in which domesticated animals are kept has been a problem which man has addressed since the very beginning of animal domestication. If the habitat in which domesticated animals are kept is not controlled the animals contained can become diseased or their productivity is curtailed.
The containment of animals in a defined space for purposes of domesticating the animals is thousands of years old. This containment of domesticated animals results in unhealthy concentrations of fecal matter and urine. These concentrations can result in bacteria which can cause various maladies disease in the contained animals. Further these concentrations of fecal matter and urine can result in the production of ammonia in unhealthy concentrations such that the contained animals can be asphyxiated. In modern times it has become customary to raise large quantities of animals in batches. The animals in these batches are contained in a defined habitat i.e. a batch of piglets in a hog house or a batch of turkeys in a poultry house. The process of raising a batch of animals to market size is called a grow out.
Prior to starting a new grow out, it is desirable to sanitize the habitat in order to prevent the transfer of diseases from one batch of animals to new batch of animals in a new grow out cycle.
In the past disinfectants such as lime, bleach, formaldehyde etc. have been used. While the disinfectants have some effect on the bacteria they had no effect on the future creation of ammonia or other odors coming from the fecal matter. Further because of its adverse effects, the use of formaldehyde has been banned in many areas.
In accordance with the process of this invention the habitat is treated with a trichloromelamine (TCM) prior to starting the grow out process, treatment during the grow out process may likewise be effected. As a result of this treatment the habitat is sanitized, that is the bacteria are killed and the future production of ammonia during the grow out is inhibited. Because the production of ammonia is inhibited the need to ventilate the habitat in minimized and hence significant energy is saved in that the need to heat or cool new air coming into the habitat is minimized. To put this aspect of the subject invention in other terms by use of the invention the energy consumption of a given animal through the grow out is minimized.
Further the bacteria and ammonia content of the environment is decreased, the animals are healthier in the grow out, and hence the productivity of a batch of animals is enhanced.
The subject invention can be used in connection with all manner of animals i.e. pigs, cows, cattle, ducks, turkeys, chickens etc. Because of the low toxicity of TCM to fowl the process of this invention is particularly suited for use with turkeys and chickens.
An object of the invention is an effective way to sanitize an animal habitat.
Another object of this invention is a process whereby the production of ammonia from fecal matter and urine is minimized.
Still another of the invention is a process whereby energy might be saved in the production of domesticated animals.
Another object of the invention is a process whereby the productivity of a grow out of a batch of animals is increased.
A further object of this invention is odor control wherein the odors originate from animal habitats.